Golden Dancer
by xRaiyax
Summary: German story Altair x Malik Altairs Spur führt ihn zu einer Opiumhöhle, als er dort ankommt traut er seinen Augen nicht.


Altair hockte auf dem höchsten Turm den er finden konnte und genoss die Aussicht über die Stadt. Seine Reise hatte ihn hierhergeführt, nachdem ihm ein Templer mit seinem letzten Atemzug anvertraut hatte, dass sich ein wichtiger Schatz seines Ordens hier befinde und er auf dem Weg hierher war.

Meister Al Mualim hatte ihm zwar aufgetragen, nach Erfüllung seiner Aufgabe sofort nach Masyaf zurück zukehren aber man musste manchmal einfach seinen Instinkten folgen. Und Altair war ein Meister was das anging.

Bei seiner Ankunft hier hatte er auch bereits eine Gruppe von stümperhaft verkleideten Templern gesehen. Wahrscheinlich blutige Anfänger. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie das wirklich sein mussten, da Altair sich nicht einmal großartig anstrengen musste, ihnen unbemerkt zu folgen.

Er belauschte sie bei ihren Gesprächen in einem nahen Gasthaus und trank dabei genüsslich seinen Tee. Sie erzählten viel vom Ordnen und versuchten nicht einmal leise zu sprechen. Leider war nicht viel davon von großer Interesse für Altair. Schließlich folgten er ihnen sogar zu Ihrer Unterkunft und durchsuchte ihre Sachen während zwei von ihnen laut schnarchend und einer vor sich hinmurmelnd schliefen.

Dummerweise war das einzige möglicherweise brauchbare das er finden konnte, die Adresse eines Teehauses weiter im Inneren der Stadt. Vermutlich wurde diesen drei offensichtlichen Neulingen noch nicht so viel anvertraut. Wahrscheinlich würden die es auch nicht weiter als bis zum Bauernopfer für ihren Ordnen bringen.

Altair fragte nach dem Weg zu dem Teehaus und fand dabei heraus, dass es sich im Prostituiertenviertel der Stadt befand. Hörte sich vielversprechend an.

Nachdem er sich einen Überblick über die Stadt verschafft hatte, kletterte er auf einen der unteren Vorsprünge und ließ sich elegant in einen Strohwagen fallen.

Sich das Stroh von den Kleidern klopfend machte er sich unbemerkt auf den Weg zu dem Teehaus. Er rechnete nicht damit, dass es zu so später Stunde noch offen war, wollte aber zumindest schon einmal herausfinden wo es sich befand.

Sehr zu seinem Erstaunen herrschte dort für die Uhrzeit reger Betrieb. An der Tür stand ein Wachposten, der die Neuankömmlinge begrüßte oder ihnen zunickte. Altair war sich sicher, dass er kein Templer war. Ein etwas schäbig aussehender Mann, wurde jedoch von ihm aufgehalten, er bettelte und viel auf die Knie doch der Wachposten blieb hart und ließ ihn, als er zu aufdringlich wurde von einem weiteren Wachposten, der zuvor schweigend in der Ecke gelauert hatte davonzerren.

Der zweite Wachposten kam Altair etwas eigenartig vor, er war womöglich ein Templer. Also nutze er seine Chance, schlug seine Kapuze zurück, und marschierte zielstrebig auf den Eingang zu, bevor er zurück kam und ihn aufhalten konnte.

Am Eingang wurde er kurz von dem Wachposten gemustert bevor dieser den Vorhang, der als Tür diente, zur Seite schob und ihn eintreten ließ.

Altair ging durch einen Gang und trat durch einen zweiten Vorhang.

Gold.

Es war als würde er davon umhüllt werden. Der komplette Raum leuchtete in Gold. In der Mitte stand ein riesiger goldener Elefant, der so lebensecht gearbeitet war, das Altair kurz dachte er wäre wirklich ein echter lebender Elefant, der sich jeden Moment auf die Hinterbeine stellen und trötend aus dem Raum laufen würde. Um die große Statue herum räkelten sich Tänzer, Männer und Frauen, in recht spärlicher Kleidung und goldenem Schmuck. Der ganze Raum war voll mit Kissen und Vorhängen, die in Gold gehalten waren. Überall standen Kerzen, deren Licht sich in goldenen Skulpturen, Teekannen und -tassen spiegelte.

Je näher man zu den Wänden ging, umso dichter waren dort die Vorhänge gespannt, als bildeten sie kleine Räume für etwas mehr Privatsphäre, Altair sah Tänzer mit Gästen und Opiumpfeifen dahinter verschwinden und konnte sich sehr genau vorstellen, was sich hinter den Schichten von Stoff abspielte.

Auch im Raum verteilt gab es Gäste, die wie Altair auffiel nur aus Männern bestanden, die Tänzern großzügig Opiumpfeifen anboten und oft selbst nicht einmal davon einen Zug nahmen.

Vermutlich wurden die Tänzer mit dem Opium unter Kontrolle gehalten.

Es war ein einfaches und gutes System. Zuerst gibt man ihnen alles umsonst oder zwingt sie sogar dazu es zu nehmen, damit sie letztendlich abhängig davon werden und alles dafür tun. Bei Opium geht das sogar recht schnell. So einfach hat man billige Arbeitskräfte, die alles tun was man verlangt und niemals weglaufen werden.

Altair suchte sich einen bequemen Platz in der Nähe des Elefanten und bestellte einen milden Tee. Das Opium lehnte er dankend ab.

Während er genüsslich seinen Tee schlürfte beobachtete er die Tänzer.

Beinahe hätte er seinen Tee wieder ausgespuckt, als ihm jemand ins Auge viel.

Was bei Allah hatte er hier zu suchen?

Als Tänzer?

Einer der Tänzer der sich lasziv und in sehr wenig Stoff nicht weit vor ihm räkelte, war, mit absoluter Sicherheit – Altair erkannte seine üble Narbe über der Hüfte, die er sich beim vorletzten Auftrag zugezogen hat, ganz zu schweigen von diesem unverkennbaren Gesicht - Malik, sein Ordensbruder.

Hatte er sich etwa dumm genug angestellt, um von Sklavenhändlern gefangen genommen und an diese Opiumhölle verkauft zu werden?

Altair musste ihn definitiv hier rausholen oder zumindest mal ein Gespräch mit ihm führen, was hier vor sich ging.

Aber wie konnte er am besten mit ihm ein Gespräch führen?

Altairs Blick viel auf die vielen Vorhänge.

Er hätte ja eine Tänzerin bevorzugt.

Wobei.

Altair beobachte die Bewegungen des anderen, dessen kreisende Hüften, die definitiv Altairs Vorstellungen in eine bestimmte Richtung anregten.

Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee, als sein Hals plötzlich unangenehm trocken wurde. Wo hat Malik gelernt sich so zu bewegen? Altair konnte nicht anders als ihn zu beobachten, die anderen Tänzer waren bei weitem nicht so gut.

Malik hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt, weil er sich auf einen anderen Gast zu Konzentrieren schien.

Was Altair wiederrum gar nicht passte.

Er machte eine Bedienung auf sich aufmerksam, bestellte eine Opiumpfeife und Malik und ließ sich zu einem der hintersten Vorhänge führen. Zu seinem Glück hatte er noch sehr viel Geld von seinem letztem Auftrag bei sich, seine Opfer waren alle nicht gerade arme Bettler.

Seine Bedienung machte sich gerade auf dem Rückweg, stoppte dann aber und grinste ihn breit an. „Gute Wahl, er ist gerade einmal eine Woche hier, wurde vermutlich wegen der Narbe aber noch nicht gebucht, meiner Meinung nach haben da viele etwas verpasst aber Glück für dich, er ist noch völlig unberührt."

Sein Atem stockte kurz bei dem Wort unberührt.

Malik war bereits eine Woche hier, das konnte sehr lange sein, wenn er in der Zeit schon zu viel von dem Opium eingenommen hatte war es vielleicht schon zu spät. Aber immerhin wurde er noch von niemandem privat gebucht. Aus irgendeinem Grund war Altair erleichtert, der Gedanke, dass irgendeiner von diesen Perversen Malik unter Drogen setzte um sonst was mit ihm anzustellen gefiel ihm gar nicht. Instinktiv glitt seine Hand zu einem seiner versteckten Messer.

Just in diesem Moment wurde der Vorhang zurückgeschoben und eine Bedienung brachte die bestellte Opiumpfeife. Dank seiner schnellen Reflexe umschloss seine Hand bereits wieder seine Teetasse, als die Bedienung eintrat.

Wartend blickte er sich um. Ihm viel eine kleine Karaffe auf, die auf einem kleinen Tisch neben ihm stand. Er nahm sie in die Hand und begutachtete sie genauer, sie war gefüllt mit Öl. Sofort erschienen Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge, wozu es gedacht war und was er damit mit Malik anstellen könnte.

Verwirrt über sich selbst stellte er die Karaffe zurück und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Tee.

Nach einer für Altair ewig erscheinenden Wartezeit trat endlich Malik ein. Seine Haut schimmerte golden und er trug goldene Armreifen am rechten Oberarm und an beiden Handgelenken, außerdem eine Goldkette und goldenen Ringe. Ein hauchdünner, an beiden Seiten bis zur Hüfte offener goldener Rock, der ohne große Anstrengung freien Blick auf die sehr kurze goldene Hose darunter bot, war mit dieser das einzige an Kleidung das er trug.

Altair schluckte. Aus einem unerfindlichem Grund wurde ihm gerade sehr heiß.

Maliks Augen weiteten sich kurz als er seinen Ordensbruder bemerkte, er ließ sich jedoch sonst nichts weiter anmerken und schritt auf ihn zu.

Zu Altairs Überraschung und Erleichterung, ignorierte er die Opiumpfeife und setzte sich stattdessen ohne umschweife auf Altairs Schoss. Wortlos nahm er diesem die Teetasse aus der Hand und setzte sie auf einen kleinen Tisch neben ihnen.

Bestimmend legte er seine Hände auf die Brust des anderen und drückte ihn nach hinten in die weichen Kissen. Bevor Altair überhaupt bemerkte was vor sich ging, hatte Malik schon seinen Gürtel geöffnet und seine Robe gelockert.

Auch wenn er jetzt eine Kleidungsschicht los war, wurde ihm irgendwie nur wärmer. Altairs Gedanken schwirrten, schließlich erinnerte sich, wo und mit wem er gerade war und warum er einen privaten Raum wollte.

Er legte seine Hände auf die Schultern des Anderen um ihn zu stoppen.

„Ich bin nich.."

Maliks Lippen auf seinen brachten ihn jedoch schnell zum schweigen.

Der Schwarzhaarige schob Altairs Hände von sich und drückte sich näher an ihn. Altair war gerade noch mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt wie warm und weich sich Maliks Haut auf seiner anfühlte, als ihn ein warmer Atem an seinem Ohr eine totale Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper bescherte.

„Ich weiß nicht was du hier zu suchen hast, aber hier sind überall Ohren, also sieh zu, dass du nichts Falsches sagst und wenn doch, so leise, damit wirklich nur ich es höre."

Maliks Tonfall wirkte etwas genervt, dennoch bewegte er seine Hüfte äußerst anregend gegen Altairs.

Der hatte mittlerweile wirklich Probleme, ruhig und konzentriert zu bleiben, Assassinen Training hin oder her.

Er nippte kurz an Maliks Ohrläppchen um anschließend so leise wie möglich zurück zu flüstern.

„Was heißt hier, was ich hier suche, was machst du als verdammter Tänzer in einer Opiumhölle im Prostituiertenviertel von Bangladesch?"

Maliks Hüfte traf auf Altairs mit etwas mehr Kraft dahinter und der Braunhaarige konnte ein kurzes Aufstöhnen nicht zurückhalten.

„Ich versuche einen verdammten Auftrag auszuführen aber du musstest ja auftauchen und alles ruinieren. Der Typ ist gerade auf mich aufmerksam geworden und war kurz davor mich zu bestellen."

Eine Welle von einem starken Gefühl, dass Altair nicht zuordnen konnte überschwemmte ihn und er packte Malik hart an den Hüften und zog ihn, falls das überhaupt möglich war, noch näher an sich.

„Wie hätte dich bestellt? Und dann hättest du brav sein Opium angenommen und dich von ihm schön in die Kissen..."

Erneut unterbrachen ihn die Lippen des Anderen, Altair war vor Rage beinahe etwas zu laut geworden.

Er lockerte seinen Griff etwas und vergrub sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge Maliks als dieser ihm erneut leise zuflüsterte.

„Ja, vielleicht, wenn es uns zu der gewollten Information verhilft."

„Wie kommst du auf so eine dumme Idee?"

„Das ist nicht meine Idee, dass ist mein Auftrag." „Von Wem?"

„Al Mualim."

Eine plötzlich Wut auf ihren Meister überschwemmte Altair mit einem Mal. Ja, sie haben gelernt, dass sie Opfer bringen müssen, aber das? Wie konnte er nur so was von Malik erwarten?

„Was interessiert dich das überhaupt?"

Maliks Frage riss Altair aus seinen Gedanken und er stockte.

Warum eigentlich?

Er lehnte sich zurück und blickte in die braunen Augen des anderen. Sein Gesicht war leicht gerötet und er atmete schwer. Zuerst dachte Altair, es lag an seiner Wut darüber, dass er ihm den Auftrag verdorben hat aber dann spürte er etwas an seinem Bauch, dass ihm verriet, dass Malik auch dabei war, die Kontrolle über sich und seinen Körper zu verlieren.

Seine Augen verrieten, dass er ihm insgeheim dankbar war, einer abhängig machenden Droge und einer ungewollten Stelldichein mit einem Templer entkommen zu sein.

Und Altair verstand, warum er so ein großes Problem damit gehabt hätte.

Er rollte er sich auf Malik und küsste ihn mit einem Hunger, der ihn selbst überraschte. Malik vergrub seine linke Hand in Altairs Haaren und versuchte mit seiner Rechten die restlichen von Altairs störenden Kleidern und Waffen möglichst schnell aus dem Weg zu räumen. Sie unterbrauchen ihren Kuss, um das nervige Hemd des Braunhaarigen los zu werden.

Malik hörte nur am Rande das Geräusch von zerreißender Kleidung wurde jedoch zu sehr von Altairs Zunge und dessen unglaublich heißer Haut auf seiner eigenen abgelenkt.

Al Mualim wird mit Sicherheit nicht erfreut sein, wenn er erfährt, dass er statt mit dem Templer gerade mit Altair am Gange war. Aber im Moment interessierte Malik das herzlich wenig dafür umso mehr, wie großartig sich die Hand oder Zunge des anderen Assassinen an den richtigen Stellen anfühlen konnte. Insgeheim war er froh darüber, dass der andere Assassine seinen Auftrag durchkreuzt hatte.

Malik spürte Altairs heißen Atem erneut an seinem Ohr und ein Schauer lief durch seinen ganzen Körper. „Mir wurde gesagt du bist noch unberührt."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte zustimmend. Bisher hatte ihn keiner hier angerührt.

„Gut so."

Altair grinste erfreut und knabberte an Maliks Ohr.

„Sonst müsste ich vielleicht ein paar Zivilisten meucheln."

Maliks Herz schlug schneller, Altairs Eifersucht verursachte ein Glücksgefühl in ihm, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hätte. Er drehte seinen Kopf leicht und keuchte auf als Altair sich von seinem Ohr ausgehend, über seinen Hals zu seiner Brust küsste. Malik lies seine Hände über den Rücken des anderen wandern.

Altair Lippen wanderten immer tiefer, liebkosten dabei Maliks Narbe an seiner Hüfte.

Als sich ohne Vorwarnung Altairs Mund um ihn schloss, brachte Malik nicht mehr zu Stande als sich um mehr bettelnd unter den Händen des anderen zu winden, zu keuchen und aufzustöhnen, seine Finger vergruben sich in den Kissen unter ihm und seine Hüften drängten sich wie von selbst Altair entgegen. Dieser drückte sie allerdings bestimmt zurück in die Kissen und grinste Malik kurz schelmisch an, bevor er sich wieder dessen tieferen Regionen widmete.

Er bemerkte kaum, dass Altair ihn bereits auf mehr vorbereitete. Erst als dieser mit einen zweiten mit Öl bedeckten Finger in ihn Eindrang und ihn weitete wurde ihm klar was Altair in Begriff war zu tun.

Altair war gut, es zog etwas, war aber nicht zu unangenehm. Im Gegenteil, Malik wollte mehr.

Er war über sich selbst überrascht, als er seine eigene Stimme darum flehen hörte, dass er endlich Altair in sich spüren wolle.

Er hatte eindeutig die Kontrolle über sich selbst verloren aber Altairs fast schon verzweifelt gestöhntes Malik verriet ihm, dass er nicht der einzige war.

Sie steckten Beide in übelsten Schwierigkeiten, den Auftrag einfach missachten und dann auch noch so etwas miteinander zu treiben. Vielleicht würden sie dafür sogar aus dem Orden verbannt werden. Und niemand verließ den Orden lebendig.

Seine Gedanken wurden mit einem Stoß Altairs vertrieben. Maliks Fingernägel hinterließen lange blutige Linien auf dem Rücken des anderen und er stöhnte auf. Es tat weh, aber es gab schlimmeres und vor allem war da auch noch etwas anderes neben dem Schmerz, was ihn alle Sorgen über mögliche Strafen vergessen ließ.

Altair versuchte seine letzten Reste an Selbstbeherrschung zusammen zu kratzen, um nicht wild in den anderen zu stoßen, ihm war klar, dass Malik sich erst einmal an ihn gewöhnen musste.

Er dachte schon, er könne sich nicht länger zusammenreißen, Malik war einfach so eng und verlockend, als dieser seine Beine um ihn schlang und ihn aufforderte sich zu bewegen.

Lange würde er das nicht durchhalten, Maliks lustvolles Stöhnen half ihm dabei auch nicht wirklich, im Gegenteil.

Ein plötzlicher heiserer Aufschrei Maliks ließ ihn inne halten. Er dachte schon er hätte den Anderen irgendwie verletzt, als dieser sich ihm energisch entgegendrückte und ihn anflehte.

„Mach das nochmal. Altair, bitte, hört jetzt nicht auf."

Als ob er jetzt aufhören würde.

Angespornt von den beinahe schon verbotenen erotischen Geräuschen, die Malik von sich gab, fing Altair an sich wieder zu bewegen und erhöhte sein Tempo mit jedem Stoß. Keuchend fing er Maliks Lippen in einem Kuss. Nicht gewillt, jeden dessen Stimme hören zu lassen. Altair wollte nicht teilen und allein der Gedanke einer der ekelhaften Wiederlinge da draußen wurde auch nur ein bisschen von seinem Malik mitbekommen machte ihn krank vor Eifersucht. Es reichte schon, dass sie so viel von seinem Körper sehen durften und, was noch viel schlimmer war, ihn so tanzen sehen durften und das eine ganze Woche lang.

Altair spürte wie es mit seinem Durchhaltevermögen mehr und mehr zu Ende ging. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht auf seinen linken Arm und umfasste Malik mit der anderen Hand. Nicht viel später drückte Malik sein Gesicht in Altairs Halsbeuge und wimmerte seinen Namen. Altair spürte wie sich Malik um ihn zusammen zog und er sich selbst nicht mehr länger zurückhalten konnte. Ohne nach zu denken, biss er in Maliks Schulter, als er kam. Der Schwarzhaarige spürte es jedoch kaum, zu sehr war er noch in seinem eigenen Höhepunkt gefangen.

Beide blieben eine Weile in dieser Position liegen, Altair auf Malik, sein Kopf auf der Brust des Anderen, während dieser geistesabwesend durch die braunen Haare strich. Ihre Atem und Herzschläge beruhigten sich langsam.

Altair war gerade dabei wegzuschlummern als Malik schließlich mit einer leisen, etwas brüchigen Stimme flüsterte.

„So, und wie stellst du dir vor, dass ich hier wieder rausgehen soll, nachdem du meine wenige Fetzen von Kleidung zerreißen musstest? Als ob es so schwer gewesen wäre, einfach das band zu öffnen und die Hose runter zu ziehen."

Da war er wieder, der alte bissige Tonfall, auch wenn es dank dem aktuellen Zustand seiner Stimme schon eher niedlich klang.

Träge hob Altair seinen Kopf und blickte ihn an

„Als ob die Kerle da draußen jemals wieder einen Funken Haut von dir zu Gesicht bekommen dürften."

Langsam setzte er sich auf, packte seine Robe und schmiss sie über Malik. Er zog sich seine Hose und sein Shirt an, packte seine Waffen zusammen und stand auf.

Verblüfft starrte ihn Malik an.

Altair reichte ihm seine Hand und half ihm hoch nur um ihn bestimmend an sich zu drücken.

Er küsste Malik und schob die Kapuze über dessen Kopf.

„Zeig mir den Templer der deine Zielperson ist"

Malik hatte das Gefühl, dass sie bei der Ausführung ihres Auftrags etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit als von ihrem Meister gewollt auf sich ziehen werden. Al Mualim würde sicher nicht erfreut sein.


End file.
